My Pokéreality : Une histoire Kaisukyesque
by Nyu72
Summary: Une mini-fic, complément de 'Voyage à Kanto', revisitant le passé des personnages importants de l'histoire.
1. Une nouvelle Arène Pokémon

**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle Arène Pokémon**

Trop bizarre... Dès que nous avions franchi la porte de l'Arène de Safrania, c'était comme si le monde entier avait changé. Un sentiment étrange de non appartenance me prit pour la première fois depuis que j'avais infiltré ce jeu vidéo... Rapidement, un jeune homme à l'air robotisé nous emmena dans une salle d'attente, nous expliquant qu'il fallait passer une épreuve avant de pouvoir affronter la Championne... Une épreuve, c'était quoi cette idée encore ? Vaincre tous les dresseurs n'était plus suffisant ? Je regardai Safran, Gray et Karen qui ne semblaient pas plus au courant que moi de la situation. La rousse m'affirma même que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait ça alors que c'était sa ville natale.

Enfin, l'épreuve, passe encore, mais la salle d'attente ! C'était une salle plutôt rectangulaire pourvu de quelques sièges et d'un écran... Le problème ? Les gens qui attendaient à l'intérieur : Olga, Aldo, Agatha, Peter, Giovanni et Aline !? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ici ?

– Retiens ton animal, m'intima la femme aux cheveux verts, on vient juste passer l'épreuve comme tout bon candidat.

– La violence n'est pas autorisée dans ces lieux, arme, continua Olga à l'attention de Gray. Nous sommes en droit de t'arrêter si tu refuses ces règles... Et Giovanni, calmez votre fille, ses doigts semblent trop près de sa Pokéball.

Je me tournai vers Safran qui semblait voir son père pour la première fois, comme si elle n'avait rien vu d'autre qu'Olga en rentrant dans la pièce. Comme le huitième Champion d'Arène détournait les yeux comme s'il n'était pas concerné, je caressai doucement le bras de la fillette pour la calmer, ce qui semblait plus ou moins faire effet.

– Excusez-moi si je me trompe, déclara Karen. Mais vous êtes bien le Conseil des 4 ?

– C'est exact jeune fille, répondit Aldo avec une certaine politesse.

– Alors... euh... Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans une Arène ? Je veux dire, vous n'avez pas besoin des Badges...

– Tournée de routine, l'informa Peter. On a juste décidé de voir ce que les dresseurs enduraient pendant ces épreuves.

– Tu as décidé, souffla Agatha. Je serais bien restée au château moi.

– Tu as besoin de cet entraînement face aux Psy à cause de la faiblesse de ton équipe Agatha, annonça Olga, toujours aussi froidement.

La scène paraissait tellement surréaliste. Et pourquoi personne n'arrêtait ces deux criminels si c'était leur job ? Les règles de l'Arène... C'était si stupide.

Une femme ayant volé la crinière de Rainbow Dash rentra soudainement dans la salle et déclara joyeusement :

– Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous êtes motivés !

Les gens présents dans la salle s'entre-regardèrent, la ponette de la loyauté ne reçut que du silence à son appel.

– Haha, rit-elle alors nerveusement. B-bien. L'épreuve d'aujourd'hui est le trou noir !

Toujours ce même silence. Un trou noir ? Quel rapport avec Morgane ? Pas que je m'attendais à faire de la divination ou de tordre des cuillères mais bon...

– Les règles sont simples, continua-t-elle. Vous allez entrer dans un conduit à l'intérieur duquel ce sera le noir total. Inutile de sortir vos Pokémon, ils sont interdits pendant l'épreuve. Le but est que vous ressortez du trou noir le plus rapidement possible. Vous serez chronométrés les cinq premiers pourront affronter la Championne demain, hors mention spéciale.

Une épreuve d'orientation dans le noir ? De plus en plus bizarre... Mais... Pokémon interdits ? Alors que nos pires ennemis participaient à l'épreuve, ça sentait le piège à plein nez...

– Les cinq premiers, sourit Karen. On a une chance de faire notre match tous les quatre !

– Pas si on peut l'en empêcher ! On va faire de notre mieux tous les quatre aussi ! déclara Peter devant des collègues qui ne partageaient pas vraiment son enthousiasme.

– Au pire, les mentions spéciales passent par nous donc... souffla discrètement Olga.

– J'ai passé ma vie avec des Spectres, soupira Agatha. Il ne devrait rien y avoir de compliqué à avancer dans le noir...

– T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée Boss ? On s'en fout un peu des badges en plus... commenta Aline.

– Si tu es là, c'est parce que tu as perdu contre ces mioches. Ça t'entraînera, répondit-il.

– On part dans quel ordre ? demandai-je à la femme qui devait passer le pire jour de sa vie.

– On va faire par ordre alphabétique aujourd'hui. Votre prénom s'affichera à l'écran dans tous les cas. Je vous demanderai de venir me voir pour vous équiper, dit-elle en pointant la porte derrière elle.

Je me fis la liste dans ma tête : Agatha, Aldo, Aline, Giovanni, Gray, Karen, Olga, Peter, Red, Safran... Nos ennemis partaient avant nous, leur laissant une chance de piéger notre sortie mais j'étais plutôt satisfait du fait que je ne laisserai jamais Safran seule avec l'un d'eux... Ou pire, avec son père...

– Mademoiselle Agatha, je vous prie de me suivre.

Je regardai la vieille dame se lever, dépitée et franchir la seule autre issue de cette pièce en compagnie de Rainbow. Le reste des participants se fixaient nerveusement à l'exception de Giovanni qui fixait l'écran où un reportage devait nous faire patienter et Peter qui regardait Karen comme sa rivale potentielle puisqu'elle avait répondu à son défi. Cette journée promettait d'être chargée...

* * *

_Bonjour à tous. Une mini-fic un peu spéciale que voici et je pense qu'une petite explication s'impose ^^ _

_C'est une sorte d'hommage à la fanfiction '__É__volution' de Kaisuky (que je recommande d'ailleurs fortement :P) que j'ai écrit après la parution de son 20ème chapitre. Le trou noir est une épreuve de son invention et je m'étais dit que ce pourrait être marrant de faire souffrir, hum-hum, de faire expérimenter à mes personnages de nouvelles choses._

_La fic s'appelle tout de même 'My Pokéreality' car tout ce que vous allez y voir est totalement canon à VàK même si cette histoire a été écrite lors de l'arrivée de mes héros à Safrania donc ne colle pas forcément à l'histoire telle qu'elle est actuellement. J'explique : pas de Ressort, Aline K ou bien du Lokhlass dont vous ne connaissez pas encore le nom, pas de Red/Eevee interchangeable et, techniquement, pas encore de sauvetage de la Sylphe SARL. Prenez cette histoire comme s'ils avaient foncé directement à l'Arène après être entrés dans la ville ^^_


	2. Agatha

**Chapitre 2 : Agatha**

Putain, pourquoi ne pouvait-on rien refuser à ce Maître ? Ce pauvre Sammy était tellement triste à l'idée que je m'absente pour quelques temps, il faudra que je me rattrape à mon retour...

La femme aux cheveux si colorés qu'ils faisaient mal à mes pauvres yeux m'amena dans une salle remplie de divers équipements. Elle me présenta suffisamment de protections pour quelqu'un voulait se faire traîner par un Dodrio sur cent kilomètres, cela ne me disait rien qui vaille...

– Nous allons prendre vos Pokémon Mademoiselle... Ce sont les règles.

– Bien entendu...

Je lui passai mes cinq Pokémon sachant bien qu'elle me les rendrait à la sortie.

– Il vous faudra attendre sur le pas de la porte, il y aura une chaise à votre droite. Vous pouvez partir dès que nous vous aurons envoyé un signal.

Venant d'une Arène de Pokémon Psy, je m'attendais à quelque chose directement dans ma tête, j'acquiesçai simplement et me dirigeai vers la pièce. Les équipements me gênaient terriblement mais je supportais cela, je n'étais pas une simple mamie, cette épreuve serait aussi facile que d'écraser un Chenipan.

La pièce était totalement noire, un vrai nid à Pokémon Spectre plutôt que Psy d'après moi mais je savais bien que c'était ces derniers qui me guettaient dans les ténèbres... Comme prévu, le signal arriva, mais de manière inattendu, la pièce noire s'était totalement retrouvé changée par une ruelle de ma ville d'origine, Luxia. Hoho, ils nous attaquaient par les souvenirs, très intéressant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi commencer par celui-ci mais je m'avançais doucement dans la ruelle, les mains en avant, n'oubliant pas qu'il s'agissait d'une épreuve. Je pouvais facilement me créer une barrière à ce genre d'attaque mais puisque je ne risquais rien, autant profiter du spectacle.

Contrairement à la ruelle que j'avais devant les yeux, dans laquelle j'entendais une fillette pleurer d'horreur, le chemin que je suivis à l'aide de mes mains n'étaient pas totalement droit. Soudainement, une lumière blanche envahit mon regard quelques secondes pour me placer lorsque je les rouvris devant la fillette en question. Enfant aux yeux bleus et cheveux d'un beau vert pâle que je n'avais plus depuis quelques années à présent. Devant elle son tout premier Pokémon, ou ce qu'il en restait. Le cadavre d'un petit Abra avec lequel j'avais passé toute mon enfance se mouvait doucement devant mes yeux. À cette époque, je ne savais pas encore qu'il était déjà mort, je ne l'avais compris que bien plus tard. La fillette devant moi tentait en vain de raisonner son Abra malgré les coups de griffes qu'il lui donnait furieusement. Elle refusait d'abandonner malgré la douleur, son précieux Abra l'importait tellement...

Mais cette partie ne m'intéressait pas, je continuai à regarder la scène sans bouger pour voir la fillette se prendre une patte jaune près de la gorge et s'évanouir dans son propre sang. Cette vision me souleva le cœur mais je tins bon, il fallait que je sache... Je regardai ce maudit Pokémon tenter d'achever sa cible quand la gamine bougea faiblement la main :

– Né... vi...

Ce furent ses derniers mots car elle ne bougea plus après avoir prononcer un nom que je n'avais pas entendu depuis bien longtemps... Je fixai le Pokémon qui ne bougeait plus également. Je vis alors des larmes couler de ses yeux fermés alors que son corps tombait au sol pour l'éternité. Je vis enfin celui qui le contrôlait, un Fantominus comme je le pensais. La raison pour laquelle j'avais choisi d'utiliser les Spectre était parce qu'ils étaient les seuls pouvant vaincre un autre Spectre. J'allais bientôt voir mon premier Pokémon de ce type, celui qui m'avait sauvé de ce Fantominus-là... J'attendis, il fit de même, regardant autour de lui comme s'il sentait un intrus dans le secteur... C'était peut-être le cas. L'enfant, elle, ne bougeait que faiblement et semblait consciente par moment même si mes souvenirs prétendaient le contraire. Le Fantominus se déplaça faiblement vers l'ancienne moi, et décida de... rentrer dans mon corps ?

La fillette se leva alors, faisant fit de ses blessures et commença à marcher hors de la ruelle où un homme adulte la saisit par les épaules :

– Petite, tu vas bien ? Mince, il faut t'emmener au docteur !

Fantominus choisit ce moment-là pour s'extraire du corps, laissant la fillette aux cheveux verts s'étaler dans les bras de l'homme. D'abord confus, il regarda le Spectre et demanda :

– Tu es son Pokémon ? Viens avec nous, nous allons la soigner !

– Fanto!

Haha... Ha... Non... Non ! Ce Fantominus n'était pas mon premier Pokémon ! hurlai-je dans ma tête alors que la ruelle se retransformait en pièce sombre. Impossible, ils... ils m'avaient dit que mon Fantominus m'avait sauvé, que c'était lui qui avait battu l'autre Pokémon ! Pourquoi s'agissait-il du même ? Du même Fantominus qui était devenu l'Ectoplasma sur lequel je comptais le plus ? Non, c'était juste impossible, impossible... me répétai-je en avançant dans un tuyau en priant pour avoir droit à une bouffée d'air frais le plus tôt possible.

La sortie s'offrit enfin à moi, je dus faire une tête bizarre car la femme aux cheveux brillants demanda :

– Tout va bien Mademoiselle Agatha ?

– Parfaitement ! criai-je presque en récupérant la ceinture de Pokéballs qu'elle tenait dans la main. Je vais juste attendre les autres.

Elle eut l'air de vouloir insister mais s'abstint. Tant mieux. Je devais juste calmer ce maudit battement de cœur avant l'arrivée du prochain candidat. Qui déjà ? Aldo ? Humpf, ce balourd ne devait pas être très résistant aux attaques mentales des Pokémon mais je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse avoir un souvenir qui pourrait le perturber...

* * *

_Voilà pour Agatha ! Au suivant =3_


	3. Aldo

**Chapitre 3 : Aldo**

– Monsieur Aldo, à vous, me demanda la femme dont la couleur de cheveux ne pouvait qu'attirer le regard.

– Très bien, répondis-je en me levant.

Elle m'accompagna dans une pièce remplie d'équipements de protection, comme ceux que j'utilisai pour m'entraîner directement avec mes Pokémon.

– Je dois m'équiper pour l'épreuve ?

– Oui s'il vous plaît. Je prendrais vos Pokémon dès à présent également.

– Faîtes-y attention, je vous prie, déclarai-je en lui tendant. Aussi, pourrais-je savoir votre nom ?

– Mon... nom Monsieur ?

– Si je confie mes Pokémon, autant savoir à qui. Les dresseurs ne vous demandent pas habituellement ? Je demanderai à Peter de rajouter une loi sur le respect des animatrices.

– Oh, ce n'est pas la peine Monsieur Aldo... nia-t-elle. Je me nomme Bianca.

– D'accord Bianca. Donc, pour l'épreuve...

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire et commença à m'expliquer les règles en détail. Un simple épreuve d'orientation et d'endurance. J'avais été un peu sceptique lorsque Peter nous avait fait venir à cette Arène-ci, sachant que je demandais encore la légalisation de sa voisine sans succès. Mais s'il s'agissait d'épreuve physique, je n'avais pas à avoir peur !

J'étais assis sur une chaise, dans le noir total. La seule réponse que j'avais eu au signal que j'allais recevoir était un 'vous verrez' amusé donc je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre. Puis d'un coup, la pièce noire s'évanouit, laissant place à la Route 17... L'ancienne Route 17, celle qui n'était constitué que d'une plage en bas et d'un ravin en haut avant la construction de la Piste Cyclable. Que se passait-il tout à coup ? Je me levai d'une chambre qui ne semblait pas à sa place dans ce milieu mais qui disparut de toute manière. J'avançai doucement vers cette plage avant de me heurter à un mur invisible... Une illusion compris-je. Merde, on est vraiment dans une Arène de type Psy au final...

J'avançai rapidement en utilisant mes mains, fermant les yeux pour ne pas être trop distrait par le faux paysage autour de moi et me cognant contre toute les parois possibles et inimaginables. L'équipement était peut-être une bonne idée, je risque de sortir d'ici plus blessé que dans un affrontement avec mon Tygnon si ça continuait.

– On profite du paysage ? demanda une voix que je connaissais bien.

Sans réfléchir, j'ouvris les yeux et regardai autour de moi. Deux personnes étaient présentes... Et la première était moi... Un moi plus jeune tout de même, de quelques petites années. La seconde personne et celle qui avait parlé... Peter. Il arrivait par l'océan et chevauchait un Draco, Pokémon que je n'avais jamais vu avant ce jour. Deux Pokémon était également présents, un Kicklee et un Tygnon, les miens...

– T'as pas l'air d'être un pigeon d'Audric toi... commenta-il.

Un souvenir, je me rappelai de cette discussion, notre toute première.

– Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu ne le portes pas non plus dans ton cœur, répondis-je mon autre moi, plein de confiance.

– Faisons un combat, ton Kicklee et ton Tygnon contre mon Draco.

– Tu ne sais pas qui tu défies gamin, rit mon jeune moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un tel handicap.

– Tu ne connais pas notre puissance. Draco, Ultralaser !

– Kicklee, Mawashi Geri !

Je serrai le poing et frappai dans un vide corporel. Ce stupide moi passé pensait vraiment pouvoir gagner contre Peter en un contre un... Je connaissais déjà le résultat de ce match. Pourquoi me faire subir à nouveau une telle humiliation ?! Le Kicklee s'écroula sur le sol alors que son dresseur s'écriait :

– Impossible ! Tygnon, Poing-Éclair !

Son adversaire ne réagit pas du tout, haletant encore à cause de la puissance du rayon. Le poing de mon Pokémon frappa le serpent de mer qui ne réagit même pas à l'attaque. Puis il cracha un nouveau rayon qui vainquit le mien avec une aisance incroyable.

– Je... ne comprend pas... Ton Pokémon Eau...

– Eau ? Hahaha ! Je vais te dire ça parce que je t'aime bien mais Draco n'est pas de type Eau, il est d'un tout nouveau type que j'ai découvert, totalement invincible ! Allez, entraîne-toi bien !

Et son Pokémon s'envola dans les cieux, laissant mon ancien moi encore plus confus. Je le vis alors foncer vers ses deux Pokémon bien amochés en répétant que c'était impossible, un simple rêve. Et alors, je vécus cela à nouveau... Aldo du Conseil des 4 pleurant sur sa première défaite...

Mon poing était en feu, je ne savais pas combien de fois j'avais frappé dans une paroi qui n'existait pas alors que ces enfoirés de Pokémon Psy me montraient mes deuxième puis troisième défaite contre ce même homme. J'avais passé tout ce temps à le traquer mais rien n'y faisait, il était vraiment invincible. Puis, d'un coup, les visions s'effacèrent et la pièce redevint noire. Le temps de reprendre mes émotions, j'avançai à nouveau dans ce labyrinthe et finit par sortir. Bianca m'annonça alors d'un air triste :

– Désolé Monsieur Aldo, vous avez dépassé le temps limite, vous ne serez pas qualifié.

– Ce... n'est rien... Merci.

– Alors, on a vu un fantôme ? sourit ma plus vieille collègue.

– Cesse donc ces blagues, je ne suis pas d'humeur... commentai-je en m'asseyant.

* * *

_Mais Aldo n'a jamais perdu un combat contre quelqu'un d'autre que le Maître._


	4. Aline

**Chapitre 4 : Aline**

Je hochai la tête vers mon patron et il en fit de même. Je regardai alors ces sales mioches qui m'avaient valu de passer cette épreuve à la con. Je n'avais même pas perdu contre eux, juste contre ce gamin taré aux cheveux gris. Je pouvais encore tuer les autres avec une facilité déconcertante... C'était sans doute pour ça qu'ils voyageaient ensemble à présent.

Je suivis l'autre fêlée aux cheveux arc-en-ciel en me demandant ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête pour se les teindre ainsi. Elle m'emmena dans une salle et me demanda de mettre des protections :

– Je mettrais pas ces trucs, vous croyez que je suis faible ?

– C'est le protocole Madame... répondit-elle doucement en baissant les yeux. Il me faudra aussi prendre vos Pokéballs.

– Alors là, vous pouvez aller vous faire...

– Madame, me coupa-t-elle d'une voix forte même si je voyais que cela lui demandait un certain courage. Cette Arène a des règles et vous devez les respectez pour que l'épreuve soit valide.

Je la fixai en me demandant si je devais la griller sur place mais pensai que le Boss en serait pas ravi. Il voulait que je passe cette épreuve, soit. Je tendis mes précieuses armes à la grognasse en lui promettant qu'elle était morte si elle les perdait et elle hocha la tête rapidement avant de m'expliquer les règles.

Je me retrouvai alors sur un chaise, à attendre que quelqu'un me dise de me commençai déjà à m'ennuyer, me demandant s'il me verrait si je partais avant au vu de l'obscurité de la pièce. Enfin, s'ils ne me trouvaient pas sur la chaise, je supposais que je serais éliminée, le Boss n'aimerait pas ça...

La pièce gagna alors des couleurs et se transforma en un lieu que je connaissais bien, ma maison... Celle d'avant. Avec Gilles et Damien. Une illusion bien entendu, mon mari et mon fils étaient morts. C'était un coup des Pokémon Psy, pensai-je sans arriver à détourner le regard des deux autres humains en sentant mes yeux s'embrumer. Je secouai la tête et laissai partir mes larmes en courant vers eux pour les enlacer. Je ne les atteins jamais, un mur nous séparait, un mur invisible mais bien présent.

– Rendez-les moi plutôt que de me les montrer, priai-je dans le vide.

Rien à faire, j'avais beau frapper ce mur invisible de toute mes forces, je ne faisais qu'abîmer ma main. Et c'est alors que je vis cette femme. Pas beaucoup plus jeune que moi mais elle restait mon portrait crachée... Une seule chose la différencier de moi, son visage rayonnait de bonheur quand mon mari la prenait dans ses bras. Elle avait un doux rire qui m'inspirait un sentiment à la fois triste et nostalgique. Soudain, elle parla :

– Alors Damien, c'est demain le grand jour. Tu penses que tu auras ce que tu as demandé ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un coup. La veille de l'anniversaire de Damien... C'était le jour de l'attaque des Pokémon. L'enfant répondit à sa mère en souriant pendant que je recommençais à frapper sur le mur :

– Non, partez ! Fuyez vers le Bourg Palette ! pleurai-je espérant pouvoir changer le triste futur de cette famille.

Ni mes paroles ni mes prières ne furent entendues. Autour de moi, j'entendais les bruits de panique de la foule qui évoquait l'attaque des Pokémon. Je vis le bonheur disparaître de leur visage et prendre un air paniqué.

– Ok, vous vous rappelez des consignes de sécurité. On reste dans la maison et les gardes nous protégeront. Surtout, on ne sort pas.

J'avais réussi à dissuader Gilles de se battre malgré le fait qu'on lui avait proposé une 'arme efficace' lorsqu'ils étaient venus le recruter. C'était pour cette raison que nous étions tous à la maison ce jour-là... Et sans armes... On pensait être en sécurité chez nous, ne faisant pas un seul bruit...

La famille se dépêcha d'aller se mettre à l'abri et je les suivis sans bouger, comme suivant une caméra cruelle. Peut-être que si j'aurais eu un Pokémon à cette époque... Non... Je continuai de pleurer, refusant de regarder ce qu'il allait se passer sans pour autant réussir à tourner le regard.

– Juste une épreuve, me répétai-je. Je les ignore, et je continue mon chemin...

Je commençai alors à avancer même si je ne pouvais détourner le regard de la scène qui me suivait où que j'aille. Ils étaient tous les trois dans la chambre parentale alors que les bruits de destruction se faisaient de plus en plus proches d'eux. La porte qui les protégeait fut rapidement détruire par trois Racaillou. Gilles se libéra de la grande étreinte familiale pour se lever.

– Enfuyez-vous la fenêtre Aline ! La maison n'est plus sûre du tout !

– Je ne te laisserai pas, se défendit l'ancienne moi très fort pour couvrir les cris du petit qui avait fondu en larmes.

Ces cris-là hantaient encore mes cauchemars, vous n'aviez vraiment pas besoin de me le rappelez, grognai-je contre l'Arène en cherchant mon chemin à tâtons pour vite m'enfuir de cet endroit.

– Aline, c'est n'était pas une requête mais un ordre, tu as la vie de Damien entre tes mains !

Ces mots me firent soulever le cœur, me donnant une grosse envie de vomir. Mon alter-ego se contenta de hocher la tête en pleurant et d'ouvrir la vitre et de tirer mon... son fils par le bras. L'enfant refusa d'avancer et tira à son tour avant de le laisser tomber au sol en pleurant. Elle le souleva de force et enjamba la fenêtre. Elle hurla à son mari de la rejoindre mais vit d'un regard dans la pièce que sa tête avait totalement été écrasée par ces pierres volantes. Je savais qu'elle avait envie de vomir, c'était encore mon cas. Je savais aussi que Damien était bien trop grand pour être porté par une femme de sa stature, beaucoup moins entraînée que je ne l'étais maintenant... Elle dut poser ses pieds au sol et lui ordonner de courir sans lâcher sa main. Cette fois-ci, il s'exécuta...

– Non, non... couinai-je en avançant. Je ne veux pas voir la suite. Pitié !

Encore une fois, les Pokémon qui me forçaient ces visions restaient sourds à mes paroles. La femme continuer d'avancer vers l'entrée sud de la ville, évitant les groupes de Pokémon, en fuyant d'autres occupés par d'autres villageois. Elle était exténuée, elle n'avait pas la force de continuer, même poussée par la peur. Son enfant hurlait toujours aussi fort et attirait les monstres à la moindre pause qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle paniquait elle aussi et le baffait de temps en temps espérant faire cesser les cris qu'elle ne faisait qu'aggraver. Tant de regrets... Pourquoi avais-je fait ça ?

La vie de Damien ne tenait à un fil, un long fil blanc qui provenait d'un de ces maudits Chenipan. Une attaque Sécrétion qui eut le temps d'envelopper l'enfant entièrement sans que la mère de puisse rien y faire. Elle avait dû lâcher sa main pour ne pas être touchée et regardait le cocon qu'était devenu son fils avant de jeter un œil autour d'elle. Un Doduo la regardait avec appétit pendant que des Chenipan s'approchaient doucement de leur œuvre. La femme hurlait et plaça ses mains contre la sécrétion dans l'espoir de la retirer, elle ne fit que coller ses mains contre le cocon et les bloquer... Je regardai le Doduo, il n'était pas pressé et avançai doucement malgré la vitesse dont était capable son espèce. Peut-être attendait-il qu'elle ne s'enfuit afin de pouvoir la pourchasser ? La femme paniqua et retira ses mains dans un bruit déchirant qui lui fit perdre une grosse partie de sa peau et regarda autour d'elle, puis son enfant, puis le seul endroit sans Pokémon. Je savais ce qu'elle pensait lorsqu'elle s'est mise une baffe : 'Peut-être que le Doduo me laissera tranquille si je lui laisse Damien'... Je regrettai tellement, tellement, qu'elle l'ait vraiment fait

En voyant cette femme fuir le cocon pour sa vie, je voyais toute ma vie, tout mon bonheur et toute mon humanité disparaître. L'oiseau ne comptait pas laisser son repas s'enfuir car il courra vers elle. Elle courrait aussi, vite malgré sa fatigue mais pas assez. Elle n'esquiva le premier coup de bec qu'en trébuchant et tombant au sol. Le deuxième, lorsque la tête explosa en une nuée rouge...

L'oiseau bougeait encore et la seconde tête comptait bien la dévorer...

– Merde, c'était la mauvaise tête ! L'autre !

Ce ne fut qu'une question de seconde avant qu'elle ne soit sauvée... Je l'étais aussi, remarquai-je lorsque la vision s'effaça pour laisser place à la lumière. Grognasse arc-en-ciel me rendit mes Pokémon sans un commentaire même si je sentais encore mes larmes couler sur mon visage. Les deux personnes qui attendaient ne firent aucun commentaire. C'était au tour du Boss à présent, j'espérai qu'il souffrirait moins que moi...

* * *

_Ça fait bizarre de la voir ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? ^^_


	5. Giovanni

**Chapitre 5 : Giovanni**

Je me levai dès que mon nom s'afficha à l'écran et rentrait dans la pièce avant que l'animatrice n'ait pu dire un mot en tentant de ne pas regarder Safran. C'était une pièce avec toutes sortes de protections. La femme m'ôta mes Pokéballs et me demanda de trouver des accessoires à ma taille avec de m'expliquer comment commencer l'épreuve.

Je me retrouvai rapidement sur une chaise dans une pièce toute noire, attendant un signal, probablement d'origine psychique au vu de l'Arène. En effet, ce 'signal' se manifesta sous la forme d'un changement de paysage, une illusion, évidemment mais ce lieu parmi tant d'autres ? Ma maison, aucun doute là-dessus. Je secouai la tête et décidai d'avancer, ignorant les joyeux cris de Safran et la voix d'Aline qui m'appelait. Il allait falloir faire plus que ça pour m'attendre...

Le 'plus que ça' se matérialisait très vite, cette fois, ce n'était pas un paysage mais plus une scène. Dans mon Arène, ce fameux jour... Je me voyais arborer un air fier en demandant :

– Je vais sortir chercher des vivres... Qui veut venir ?

– Ta putain de Kangourex abruti, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui répondre.

Cette dernière se leva joyeusement et proposa son aide... Ce à quoi cet imbécile d'ancien moi répondit :

– Non Kangourex. Toi, tu restes ici pour protéger ces gens. Je sais que tu en as marre de rester sous terre mais c'est bientôt fini...

– Protéger ces gens, répétai-je en frappant contre un mur invisible. Obéis cette fois Aline !

Non, j'étais en train de me faire avoir par les illusions, calme Gio... J'inspirai profondément et fermer les yeux en avançant à l'aide de mes mains. Jusqu'à ce que des hurlements terrifiants parvinrent à mes oreilles, mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je contemplai le même endroit, un peu plus tard. La Kangourex qui tuait tout le monde, Safran qui se jette devant comme une cruche permettant à cette con de Pokémon de m'enlever mon bien le plus précieux... Je n'avais pas besoin des Pokémon Psy pour me rappeler de cette scène, pensai-je en continuant mon avancée. Je la vivais à répétition depuis bien trop longtemps... Mais ce n'était plus une faiblesse à présent, c'était ma raison de vivre.

J'accédai finalement à la lumière et la femme qui m'avait équipée me félicitait d'avoir fait le meilleur temps pour l'instant en me rendant mes Pokéballs. Je regardai les deux membres du Conseil et ma subordonnée. Celle-ci avait les joues rouges comme si elle avait pleuré récemment. Si elle avait vécu la même chose que moi, je pouvais difficilement lui en vouloir. Je me rapprochai d'elle et lui caressai doucement la joue et lui promettant que l'on changerait le futur. Ensemble.

* * *

_Une histoire que vous connaissiez déjà mais qui reste son pire souvenir..._


	6. Gray

**Chapitre 6 : Gray.**

– Sacré couleur de tignasse ! commentai-je lorsque la femme m'emmena dans une autre pièce.

– Je prendrais ça comme un compliment, soupira-t-elle. Je vais à présent vous expliquer les règles.

– Bah, y a un trou noir, je fonce dedans et j'arrive à la sortie, non ?

– Pas exactement jeune homme... D'abord, ils vous faudra mettre des protections pour...

– Protections ? Franchement ? Vous m'avez vu ?

– Même Monsieur Aldo les a mises donc peu importe votre entraînement, cette règle est imparable.

Même Aldo ? C'est vrai qu'il était costaud lui... Mouais, je pouvais toujours les mettre, de toute façon, ça grouillait de Psy cette Arène... La femme à la choupe colorée sembla contente et me voulut me prendre mon unique Pokémon, criant qu'elle me la rendrait après l'épreuve lorsque je voulus la frapper. Pour une raison qui m'échappait, elle commença à pleurer et ses explications furent pas très claires du coup... Enfin, tout ce que j'avais compris, c'était qu'il fallait que j'attende sur une chaise avant de commencer.

Je trouvais cette chaise rapidement et m'assis. Je devais attendre quoi exactement maintenant ? Un haut-parleur qui me dirait de commencer ? Un de ces maudits Alakazam qui apparaîtraient à côté de moi ? Non, la réponse fut plus visible, la pièce entière changea. Un endroit qui me disait vaguement quelque chose. Une sorte de cocon en bois on aurait dit... Tant pis, je fonçai, pas le temps de me préoccuper du paysage... Je fis un grand bond droit devant... et me heurtai à un truc invisible...

C'était quoi ça ? Y avait rien devant moi pourtant ! Je plaçai mes mains devant moi et remarquai qu'il y avait bien quelque chose de dur qui flottait... Je soupirai sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait et j'entendis soudainement.

– T'aime maître !

Je regardai vers la voix et vis Karen répéter :

– T'aime !

J'étais là également... Comment je pouvais être à deux endroits à la fois ? Non, il devait juste me ressembler, c'était sans doute Atchoum ! Mais... pourquoi Atchoum se laisse...

– Rah ! criai-je en frappant sans réfléchir dans le mur invisible pour essayer de stopper cette scène. Plus jamais ça !

Mon poing tremblant mais je continuai à avancer, détruisant tous les murs jusqu'à ce qu'une femme avec un Alakazam apparaissent devant moi. Je décidai de le frapper aussi mais il me tordit le bras sans le toucher avant même que mon poing ne frôle sa peau jaune.

– Monsieur, vous êtes éliminé pour ne pas avoir respecter les règles, nous allons vous conduire à la salle d'attendre.

Je grognai sans comprendre ce que j'étais censé faire et toujours sans pouvoir bouger le bras. Et soudain, une téléportation. Je retrouvais tout le groupe ainsi que ceux d'avant accompagnés d'un Alakazam chacun.

– Désolée, s'excusa la femme à la tignasse bizarre. Suite aux événements de ce dernier défi, nous vous prieront de bien vouloir revenir dans l'après-midi...

– J'y arriverai cette fois, promis-je.

– Désolée mais vous êtes interdit à cette Arène pour deux semaines.

– Quoi ?!

– Tenez, votre Pokéball. Et veuillez nous rendre nos équipements.

Je voulais vraiment la frapper mais un regard au Conseil des 4 me fit baisser mon bras. Red avait raison, ils n'attendaient que ça... Je grognai, arrachai les protections et quittai l'Arène, disant à Red que je le retrouverai au Centre comme d'hab'.

* * *

_Chacun ses pires souvenirs, hein ? ^^'''_


	7. Karen

**Chapitre 7 : Karen**

Après avoir flâné plusieurs heures dans ma ville natale à cause des bêtises de Gray, nous retournâmes à l'Arène pour passer l'épreuve. D'après nos noms, j'étais la suivante. Une fois dans l'Arène, la même femme que tout à l'heure nous accueillit, je vis à son regard qu'elle se demandait si Gray allait venir, et elle envoya tous ceux qui avaient déjà participé à une deuxième salle d'attente. Elle leur expliqua que, comme nous étions en compétition, elle ne pouvait pas les relâcher avant que tout le monde fusse passé.

Lorsque nous en étions revenus à la même situation qu'il y avait quelques heures, elle appela mon nom. Je me levai et la suivis. La salle d'à côté était une salle remplie d'équipement de protections de toute taille, un arsenal que j'aurais rêvé d'avoir à mes départs à la Pension. Elle m'expliqua ensuite les derniers détails et je me retrouvai assise sur une chaise dans une pièce noire, attendant un signal dont elle avait refusé de me révéler la nature.

Je ne savais pas si c'était le signal mais le noir commença à se dissiper pour laisser place à des couleurs florales. Le décor n'était pas encore placé que j'avais déjà reconnu la dernière salle de l'Arène de Céladopole... C'était donc l'épreuve ? Ils comptaient me confronter à mes souvenirs ? J'expirai fortement et décidai de me lever avant de chercher un chemin, les yeux fermés. Je ne pouvais pas me reposer sur mes yeux si j'étais sujette à une illusion, c'était mon meilleur moyen d'avancer malgré la voix d'Érika et la mienne qui criait des ordres, me donnant les images même si je fermais les yeux... J'avançai tout de même, me répétant que je n'entendais rien lorsque :

– Rafflésia, Poudre Toxik !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder la scène. Je voyais mon double se battre contre la Championne... avec Pony.

– Rappelle-le Karen, fais pas la conne, lui soufflai-je sachant très bien qu'elle ne m'entendrait pas.

– Pony, Flammèche !

Bien sûr elle ne le rappellera pas. 'Pony est un type Feu, il n'aura pas de problème contre les Plantes' pensait cette stupide jeune fille. Non, je ne pouvais pas rester là à regarder, il fallait que j'avance...

Le chemin non visible n'était pas franchement accessible et je comprenais mieux le pourquoi des protections. Je serais sortie avec des genoux et des bras en feu je pensais. Et me serais peut-être évanoui à forcer de frapper ma tête contre tout et n'importe quoi. Juste la résonance du casque me donnait la migraine... Mais pas autant que la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, peu importait le trajet que je suivais. L'autre Karen s'acharnait à faire des Flammèches qui touchaient de moins en moins leur cible, convaincue que Pony gagnera à la fin... Je ne pouvais plus regarder cela, je n'en avais que trop rêvé. Je savais que mon Ponyta allait simplement s'effondrer, à bout de force, pour ne plus jamais se relever... Une larme coula sur ma joue contre mon gré lorsque j'atteignis la sortie de cette épreuve terrible. L'animatrice me tendit mes Pokéballs et me félicita pour mon bon temps, me demandant si j'avais besoin d'un remontant. Je secouai la tête et partis m'asseoir. J'espérai que ça se passerait mieux pour les autres. Mais c'était à Olga maintenant, non ? Quel genre de souvenirs pouvait avoir un membre du Conseil des 4 ?

* * *

_Une triste scène qui vous pourrez revoir dans 'Une histoire de rousse'..._


	8. Olga

**Chapitre 8 : Olga**

Enfin mon tour, ce n'était pas trop tôt. J'allais finir ça vite fait bien fait et rentrer au Château. Beaucoup de travail nous attendait encore, cette épreuve était réellement une perte de temps. Si seulement Peter ne s'enflammait pas pour chaque idée stupide qui lui passait par la tête.

La femme m'expliqua les règles rapidement et je plaçai ces protèges-tout sur mon corps, me demandant si j'en aurais vraiment besoin. Elle m'amena alors à une pièce entièrement noire où elle me demanda de m'asseoir et d'attendre un signal...

Je restai simplement assise pendant plusieurs minutes lorsqu'un Alakazam apparut prêt de moi. Le considérant comme étant le signal, j'avançai mains les premières dans ses étranges endroits et arrivaient rapidement à la sortie. C'était tout ? Si rapide ?

– Mademoiselle Olga, me dit l'animatrice en me tendant mes Pokéballs, il semblerait que vous ayez de puissantes protections mentales. Nous avons utilisé un Kadabra à la place du Soporifik habituel et vous n'avez même pas remarqué.

– Quel était le but de l'épreuve ? demandai-je simplement, comprenant que tout ne s'était pas passé normalement.

– Vous étiez censé affronter des mauvais souvenirs qui devaient vous distraire dans le parcours, Mademoiselle...

– Oh, c'est une bonne idée. Mais nous n'avons pas interdit cette pratique aux possesseurs de Pokémon Psy ?

– Ils ont demandé une dérogation pour cette épreuve, Peter l'a accordé, m'informa Aldo.

– Tout va bien alors, commentai-je en allant m'asseoir.

À présent, c'était à Peter. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à réfléchir donc je ne pensais pas que 'barrières mentales' soient des mots de son vocabulaire. Si je pouvais accéder à ses souvenirs d'un moyen ou d'un autre, cela pourrait toujours m'être très utile...

* * *

_*sifflote et évite les projectiles*_


	9. Peter

**Chapitre 9 : Peter**

– À moi ! criai-je en me levant dès que mon nom fut écrit à l'écran.

– Par ici Monsieur Peter... me dit la femme de laquelle les cheveux avaient plus de couleurs que le nombre total de Pokémon.

Bizarre comme couleur quand même, elle devait apprécier d'attirer l'attention. Enfin, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être une mauvaise bougre. Elle m'emmena dans une pièce à part où de nombreux accessoires étaient supposés assurer ma protection. J'en trouvais plusieurs à ma taille, décidant que sans mes dragons, l'épreuve serait plus dure. Après que la femme me demanda de lui donner mes Pokéballs, elle commença à m'expliquer la manière de commencer le jeu... L'épreuve. Je me trouvais donc dans une pièce plus que noire, assis sur une chaise, attendant le signalement d'un Pokémon Psy. Je pensais que ça aurait été plus marrant de ne pas savoir mais elle m'avait donnée l'information sans réfléchir, ce devait être dans son texte.

La pièce se mit alors à changer pour prendre de belles teintes bleutées me rappelant une des petites plages de Parmanie qu'il n'était possible d'atteindre qu'à dos de Pokémon ou à la nage à cause de distance avec la terre et des gros récifs tout autour. Quand la métamorphose fut complète, je remarquai que c'était le bon endroit, notre petite plage privée à Dracolosse et moi. Je ne pus que sourire en me rappelant des bons moments passés avec lui quand j'étais bien plus jeune et beaucoup moins demandé.

Me disant que c'était une simple illusion pour me distraire, je décidai d'avancer sur cette petite plage, marchant parfois sur l'eau sans vraiment la sentir. Je devais me servir de mes mains et fermer les yeux pour que mon cerveau arrête de me dire que je faisais n'importe quoi. Je me sentais enfin avancer quand j'entendis un bruit familier. Quelque chose sortant de l'eau... Je rouvris les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait et tombai sur un enfant aux cheveux rouges, tiré hors de l'eau par un Minidraco. Au loin, un bateau faisait un raffut pas possible et je me souviens de cette scène.

Mes parents étaient pêcheurs à Parmanie, mon père avait décidé de m'embarquer avec lui pour mes quinze ans et j'avais vu que la pêche était d'une barbarie sans nom envers les Pokémon. Ils sortaient eux-mêmes de l'eau pour attaquer les bateaux lorsque nous tirions leurs confrères de l'océan et c'était à ce moment que 'la vraie pêche' commençait. J'avais totalement paniqué et oublié les consignes de sécurité... J'ai vite été propulsé du bateau. Mais peu m'importait à ce moment, j'étais prêt à ce que les Pokémon me bouffent pour venger tous ceux finis dans mes assiettes. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il s'était passé pourtant. Alors que je faisais parti des pêcheurs, que j'étais son ennemi, Minidraco m'a sauvé du champ de bataille navale pour me poser sur cette plage. Voir le petit Pokémon me tirer sur la plage me faisait tout de même mal au cœur, j'avais été si seul. Personne n'était jamais venu me chercher.

La vision de la plage s'étouffa pour un endroit plus bruyant. L'endroit ressemblait à un bar mais c'était une maison où les pêcheurs venaient boire après la pêche et faire la fête. Tous étaient présents ce jour-là... Tous, même mon père. Minidraco avait fait de son mieux pour m'aider à rejoindre Parmanie, ma maison, ils ne semblaient même pas inquiet de ma disparition. L'avait-il seulement remarquée ?

Un élan de haine monta en moi, lorsque je vis ce jeune garçon s'enfuir loin de là, les larmes aux yeux, et habits plein d'eau et de sable. Pathétique était le mot qui me venait à l'esprit. Penser cela de moi, c'était encore pire.

Enfin, au moins, cette histoire avait eu un tournant heureux, me rassurai-je en avançant dans le dédale invisible même si une nouvelle vision tenta de me prouver le contraire. La plage principale de Parmanie, il faisait nuit à présent. Le jeune moi appelait le Minidraco comme il le pouvait mais rester sa réponse. C'est alors qu'il décida de franchir l'Océan à la nage, malgré la fatigue, pour retourner dans l'île où il avait rencontré son sauveur... De douloureuses tentatives qu'il me coûtait de regarder mais qui étaient bien plus terrifiante quand on les vit. Le gosse aux cheveux rouges n'atteignit jamais son objectif. Un Pokémon le trouva avant. Mais pas celui qu'il espérait voir...

Je détournai les yeux de ce Tentacruel qui m'avait presque tué et tentai de me reconcentrer sur le parcours. Il ne reste plus grand chose, m'encourageai-je alors que le garçon partait par le fond. La lumière m'envahit alors, l'animatrice était présente et me demanda si tout allait bien. Je me levai et hochai la tête malgré le mal de crâne que j'avais eu. Elle me rendit ma ceinture de Pokéballs, je dégainai celle de Dracolosse et lui sourit.

_Tu es venu au final, hein ?_

* * *

_Voilà pour le Maître de la Ligue. Il ne nous reste plus que les deux héros._


	10. Red

**Chapitre 10 : Red**

J'expirai un grand coup :

– Ça fait longtemps qu'on attend. Je vais essayer de faire ça vite pour qu'on se rejoigne rapidement. Je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en cette sélection de candidat...

– Tu penses trop, me rassura Safran. Ah, ton nom s'affiche. Bonne chance.

Je lui souris et me levai :

– Bonne chance pour la tienne aussi.

Rainbow Dash pénétra dans la salle d'un air plus qu'épuisée et me fit signe de rentrer.

– Dure journée ? demandai-je une fois dans la salle d'à côté.

– Ça va, merci de vous en préoccuper...

Elle n'allait pas bien du tout et ça se voyait. Enfin, je pensais qu'avec des candidats pareils, dont Gray, son moral ne pouvait que diminuer. Elle me dit de mettre des protections et de lui passer mes Pokéballs. Elle répondit qu'elles seraient en sécurité avant même que je ne lui pose la question ce qui trahissait non seulement son habitude mais aussi sa lassitude. Elle m'emmena dans une salle noire et me demanda de m'asseoir sur une chaise en attendant que la pièce change... Aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire mais je hochai la tête.

La pièce changea effectivement, mais d'une manière plus qu'étrange. Elle était toujours noire mais un seul nouvel élément avait été ajouté : Red.

– Tiens ? Salut !

– Je suis pas en train de dormir je crois, répondis-je. À moins que les Psy aient utilisé Hypnose sur moi...

– Non, c'est une attaque pour diffuser tes mauvais souvenirs dans la salle. Pas grande différence avec les cauchemars sur le principe, je peux bloquer sans problème.

– Haha, donc j'ai le droit d'avancer ?

– Je pense que oui, rit-il.

Je souris et avançai jusqu'à me cogner à une paroi invisible. En tâtant, je remarquai que l'on pouvait ramper dans une sorte de conduit.

– J'espère qu'il n'y a qu'un chemin où je vais encore me perdre.

– Vu la difficulté, je pense que c'est le cas. Fais juste gaffe de pas revenir en arrière.

– Comment je pourrais faire un truc comme ça ? m'offusquai-je.

– Juste un souvenir de la Cave Taupiqueur, siffla-t-il.

Je grognai mais continuai d'avancer. Je ne pensais pas la sortie encore loin mais une pensée me traversa l'esprit :

– Merde, et Safran ?!

– Espérons que sa deuxième personnalité lui serve aussi de protection.

– Je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas, tu es vraiment une personne à part entière. Alors qu'elle...

– Elle est folle.

– Pas folle mais... commençai-je sans trouver mes mots. Désorganisée...

– Peux mieux faire, rit alors Red.

Je soupirai et poursuivis ma route dans ce sombre conduit pour enfin accéder à un coin lumineux, la fin je supposais.

– Impressionnant, me souffla Rainbow Dash. C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un être victime du Choc Mental... et s'en moquer totalement.

Je récupérai mes Pokémon et lui répondis d'un sourire. Choc Mental donc ? Une attaque plutôt dangereuse mais, du coup, l'épreuve était plus compréhensible pour cette Arène...

– Bon, je vais chercher la dernière candidate et on est tous libres !

'On', relevai-je mentalement. Pas quelque chose qu'elle devrait dire devant ses supérieurs. Enfin, à les regarder, seule une avait l'air totalement inchangée, peut-être n'avaient-ils même pas remarqué qu'elle avait parlé...


	11. Safran

**Chapitre 11 : Safran**

Je me demandais si je ferais aussi bien que Red. Peut-être même pouvais-je le battre ? C'était une épreuve de vitesse dans un conduit, ma taille serait un avantage pour une fois. Il était vrai que Sonate m'aurait été très utile avec son attaque Flash mais je devais apparemment réussir par moi-même. Mon nom apparut à l'écran, coupant momentanément le reportage sur les Salamèche qui y passait en boucle et que je commençai à connaître par cœur. Je me demandai si Flamme voudrait aussi partager sa chaleur avec d'autres Dracaufeu dans un dodo groupé, il me faudra lui demander.

– Ah, m'écriai-je en voyant l'animatrice venir me chercher totalement épuisée. Vous allez bien ?

– Dès que tu as fini ma petite, répondit-elle en se frottant douloureusement le crâne.

– Je vais faire de mon mieux ! lui promis-je.

– J'espère... souffla-t-elle en m'emmenant dans une autre pièce.

La pièce était pleine de sorte de vêtements bizarres que la dame me demanda de mettre après avoir pris mes Pokéballs. Je dus lui demander un peu d'aide pour certains desquels je n'avais même pas pris à la bonne taille mais au final, j'étais toute équipée. J'avais l'impression d'être aussi forte que Gray habillée ainsi.

– Donc, tu rentres dans la salle, y a une chaise à ta droite, commença à m'expliquer la madame aux cheveux de toutes les couleurs. Il y a un Psy qui va infiltrer tes pensées et changer l'apparence de la pièce. C'est une illusion, tu fonces et tu regardes pas, d'accord.

– D'accord, répétai-je même si je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'infiltrer mes pensées voulait dire dans cette situation.

– Bien, vas-y, je t'attends de l'autre côté.

– Merci.

J'ouvris la porte et trouvai la chaise sur laquelle m'asseoir. Comme me l'avait dit la dame, la pièce se mit soudainement à changer et je me retrouvai à la maison. Avant qu'elle ne brûle... Je soupirai et me rappelai des conseils que l'on m'avait donné. Je fermai les yeux et avançai sans regarder. J'entendis les voix de Papa et Maman mais je fermais les yeux encore plus forts, je ne voulais pas céder...

– Maman, Safran, j'ai peur... entendis-je alors d'une voix familière mais que je n'arrivais pas à identifier.

Je levai finalement mon regard pour voir que l'on était plus à la maison. C'était l'Arène de Papa ce jour-là... Je voyais Maman et moi, aussi terrorisées que la Kangourex qui venait de parler. Peur ? Mais de quoi ? Elle avait battu plein de Pokémon à l'extérieur, pourquoi avait-elle peur maintenant ? Je remarquai alors que j'étais capable de la comprendre alors que je ne le pouvais pas à cette époque...

– J'ai peur, répéta-t-elle.

Nin Maman ni moi ne lui prêtions attention. Je remarquai alors des choses tomber de son corps... Je m'arrêtait d'avancer pour regarder la scène. Non, ça rebondissait contre son corps. Mais quoi ? Je trouvai l'origine des projectiles, un groupe d'adultes qui les lançait discrètement en grognant quelque chose qui me sembla être une insulte. Mon regard s'écarquilla. La Kangourex se leva d'un coup en hurlant et fonça vers les fauteurs de troubles. Eut alors lieu le premier coup de griffe...

Les gens dans la salle se paniquèrent et crièrent. La Pokémon était dans un état encore pire. Elle répondait à leur cri, demandant ce qu'il se passait puis certaines personnes ont commencé à l'insulter, elle frappa ce groupe également. Elle fonça ensuite sur tout le monde, avec l'intention de les tuer et tout ce que j'avais trouvé à faire pour l'aider était de pleurer contre ma mère...

Je me mis pourtant à pleurer comme elle. C'est alors que je vis Papa rentrer dans la salle, il visait Kangourex de son arme meurtrière un moment avant de lui crier :

– Putain Kangourex ! Pourquoi toi ?

Kangourex s'était arrêtée... Elle regarda Papa, ne sachant plus comment réagir.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... souffla-t-elle.

Je compris alors qu'elle était en train de reprendre conscience... Je savais pourtant que l'histoire ne s'arrêtait pas là... Mes larmes redoublèrent lorsque je vis la suite.

– Roh ! Vilaine Kangourex ! Couchée ! couina la seconde moi.

Je me laissai totalement tomber au sol, mon casque frappa fortement ce dernier. Elle était en train de redevenir normale... et je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de la gronder... Malgré moi, je regardai la fin. Kangourex qui paniqua, m'envoyant une de ses pattes griffues Maman,qui se jette pour la prendre à ma place... et se fait couper en deux.

– Pas ta faute, Safran... souffla ma mère pour ces derniers mots.

Pas ma faute ? me répétai-je. Pas ma faute ?! Pas étonnant que Papa me déteste tant, j'avais tué Maman. Je l'avais tué...

Mon mal de tête se fit plus conséquent et je sentis soudainement mes Rations remonter par ma gorge. Je les évacuai de force avant d'essayer de reprendre la route.

– Tu n'es plus ma fille... souffla la voix de mon père.

Je comprenais totalement à présent...

– J'aurais préféré être un Pokémon ! m'entendis-je prononcer.

Alors qu'il avait décidé de me garder malgré tout, j'avais été si égoïste... Je ne valais vraiment rien... Comment Red pouvait-il me supporter ? pensai-je alors qu'une nouvelle scène se déroulait devant mes yeux...

– Maintenant Atchoum, transforme la pointe en une énorme boule !

Maman n'était même pas la seule que j'avais tué... Je me dégoûtais... Tellement... Je déglutis à nouveau mais cette fois, je ne parvins pas à me redresser. Mon casque s'étala dans la flaque et je me sentis tomber dans un noir encore plus prononcé que dans cette pièce...

* * *

_Et, après les dix milliards de fois où je vous raconte cette histoire, vous savez enfin la vérité ^^'_


	12. Nouveaux horizons

**Chapitre 12 : Nouveaux horizons**

– C'est pas pour rien que cette épreuve est interdite aux moins de quinze ans... commenta Rainbow Dash en regardant Safran.

La fillette était évanouie et semblait très mal.

– Comment ça 'quinze ans' ? Pourquoi vous nous avez laisser faire alors? rébéqua Karen.

– Comme vous êtes dresseurs, j'ai supposé que vous aviez une dérogation...

– Qu'on soit bien d'accord, on est dresseur à partir de dix ans, hein ?

– On vient pas du même monde j'ai l'impression... commenta Rainbow.

– Je ne pense pas également, rajouta Aldo. C'est également la loi que l'on a voté...

– Un nouveau monde à conquérir, s'extasia Olga.

– Quoi? s'étonna Peter.

– À sauver, se corrigea-t-elle.

– Je vois. Oui, on fera de notre mieux ici aussi...

– Bah nous on va rentrer dans notre monde et prendre votre place, sourit Aline.

– Faudra nous passer sur le corps, répliquai-je.

– Tu pleures et tu perds des amis quand ça arrive.

– Donc, si j'ai bien compris, on est pas dans notre monde, demanda un Gray accroché au plafond.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là-haut toi ? dis-je.

– Bah, je suis interdit, alors je me cache, lança-t-il simplement. Mais si c'est pas notre monde, c'est pas les règles du conseil ici.

– Remarque pertinante, déclara Olga. Où veux-tu en venir ?

Il sauta au sol et présenta ses poings comme un boxeur :

– Baston !

Idée simple et stupide mais tout le groupe sourit. L'animatrice s'évanouit en sentant notre détermination. Gray fonça sur ses adversaires sans réfléchir et tous sauf Karen décidèrent de prendre part à la tuerie.

– Vas-y, me dit-elle. Je m'occupe de Safran.

Je hochai vivement la tête et lançai tous mes Pokémon dans la mélée...

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^_

_Et, au risque de me répéter, l'épreuve du trou noir et Rainbow Dash (elle avait pas de nom =p) appartiennent à Kaisuky. Jetez-vous sur sa fic, vous ne le regretterez pas ! =3_


End file.
